1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to balance circuits and, particularly, to a current balance circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server, some components need to be connected to a motherboard to receive currents from the motherboard. A power connector connected between the motherboard and a component has many power passages to disperse the current from the motherboard to each power passage. However, the dispersed currents passing through the power passages are unequal. There is a status that some power passages bear too high current, which leads to a service life of the corresponding component being decreased. While some other power passages bear too low current, which leads to a work efficiency of the corresponding component being decreased.